


Disquiet

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: Gift Fics 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gabriel and Raphael are also there slightly, Gen, I didn't want to come up with an angel name so their angel name is [Redacted], The Fall (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), implied Crowley was Raphael but not necessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: As they were watching the bees learn to dance, marveling at their spins and turns and how the transformed that into a language only bees could speak, they sensed a presence sneaking up on them was not that of the nosy archangel.“My dear brother, Lucifer,” they stood and smiled at the newcomer, “You don’t often visit me in the garden, to what do I owe the pleasure?”
Relationships: Beelzebub & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Gift Fics 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Disquiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senshiofthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshiofthewild/gifts).



> Second of the gift fics for the cool kids in my Discord server! This one for senshiofthewild! A little character study on Beelzebub based on this great instrumental: [Disquiet by Unreqvited](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68K-iuGRiFc)!
> 
> Went with a bit of prefall angst - check the song out and you'll see why ;)
> 
> Hope you like it, Senshi!

Buzzing.

Such a pleasant sound. The sound of their children.

 ~~[Redacted]~~ loved their creations. From the smallest ant to the birdwing moths.

For some, it would be their job to help the plants, to spread the pollen that would let flora multiply and cover the new planet. To sustain the Almighty’s new creation with things called ‘fruit’ and ‘vegetables’ and ‘grains’. And it would all be thanks to her children.

Others would _be_ that sustenance, for other beings created by other angels. This made ~~[Redacted]~~ sad, but it was only the circle of life. Their purpose was to feed the smaller beings, which would feed larger beings, who would feed even larger beings, and so on. In this way, things would become balanced. And there at the start, their children.

 ~~[Redacted]~~ ’s favorite children shone like precious jewels, in all the colors of the universe. They spread bright shimmery wings and sparkled in the sunlight on the new world. They loved them so much, they shed their white feathers in favor of the brilliant oranges and deep blacks of the monarch butterfly. Six translucent amber wings catching the rays of sunlight and casting patterns around them. A tribute to their beautiful children to carry with them always.

Gabriel didn’t like them, but that was Gabriel’s problem. He also didn’t like any of the foods some of the others were creating. Said things were ‘gross’. That never stopped him from hanging around, though ~~[Redacted]~~ wasn’t quite sure why.

As with most days, ~~[Redacted]~~ was tending to the insects in the garden. Their beauties and their children. The sun was setting, and the fading light glimmered in their monarch wings, casting faint orange shadows on the grass around them. 

They were singing. To the houseflies and the honeybees, to the hornets and wasps. To the butterflies, moths, and even the tiniest carpenter ants. ~~[Redacted]~~ loved nothing more than to sing to their children, to inspire them to motion, to work, to _thrive_.

As they were watching the bees learn to dance, marveling at their spins and turns and how they transformed that into a language only bees could speak, they sensed a presence sneaking up on them was not that of the nosy archangel.

“My dear brother, Lucifer,” ~~[Redacted]~~ stood and smiled at the newcomer, “You don’t often visit me in the garden, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Dear ~~[Redacted]~~ my most favorite of siblings,” Lucifer said, holding his arms out wide and welcoming, “Is it not enough to visit you? So rarely seen are you in Heaven anymore.”

“Well, there _is_ much work to be done,” ~~[Redacted]~~ lifted their hand to a low hanging branch allowing a shimmery purple stag beetle to crawl onto their finger, “The Almighty says that my creations will outnumber even the stars in the sky. There will be more of them on Earth than anything else, and they will play one of, if not _the most_ , pivotal roles in how the Earth works.”

“More insects than stars?” Lucifer chuckled, “Don’t let Raphael find out, he might get upset.”

“Oh, I doubt it, his heart is far too kind,” ~~[Redacted]~~ cooed at the little beetle before depositing it back where it came from, “And you are deflecting, what brings you to the garden today?”

Lucifer shifted nervously from foot to foot, “It’s happening tonight, I need to know where you stand.”

 ~~[Redacted]~~ froze and turned to face their brother. The butterflies for which they modeled their wings flitted between them as a heavy silence fell in the air.

“Lucifer-“

“You know what I’ve told you, you know it’s true.” Lucifer stared them down, resolution evident in his eyes.

“We have to trust-“

“There is no more trust!” Lucifer exclaimed, grabbing ~~[Redacted]~~ by the shoulders.

“You don’t know that!” they replied, still steadfast. The flight of the butterflies changed, and they flocked to ~~[Redacted]~~ , landing on their shoulders, arms, and hair, “You don’t know that.”

“ ~~[Redacted]~~ I am begging you, I cannot bear to see you hurt,” he reached out and gingerly ran a finger along one of the butterfly’s wings, “These creations, these _humans_ , the Almighty will favor them, and we will all be cast aside.”

“That is not for us to understand, brother! You know that as well as any!”

“She will not speak to us, won’t give us real answers!” He said, letting go of their shoulders and stalking a few feet away, “Just these continual tasks, one after the other, all for these…for these… _creatures_!”

“And then that is our purpose!” This path was a dangerous road, ~~[Redacted]~~ was sure. The Almighty had always had reasons, even if those reasons had not always been clear.

“It does not have to be!” Lucifer shouted before taking a few deep breaths and calming back down, “We only want answers, will you stand with us?”

 ~~[Redacted]~~ considered this for a moment, noting the trembling in the butterflies perched upon them.

“And what says Raphael?” ~~[Redacted]~~ asked with trepidation. 

“He is with me, as you should know,” Lucifer turned back to them, “All our lives it’s been the three of us. I cannot do this without you, ~~[Redacted]~~.”

They took a deep breath, “And we are just seeking an audience? To have our questions answered?”

“That is all, my dear sibling,” Lucifer said, extending a hand warmly. Invitingly. 

“I see,” ~~[Redacted]~~ said, turning to gaze out to the garden. The bees flitted from flower to flower, the butterflies floated in the air, a mosquito hummed pleasantly in their ear. They were filled with so much love for their children. So much that they thought this _must_ be the way the Almighty felt for Her creations. Their questions would be answered, because God is love and thus loved them in turn, “well then, let us go speak to Her.”

 ~~[Redacted]~~ took in the sight of the garden; the sounds and the smells. The sun dipped fully below the horizon, and their beautiful fireflies danced in the air. Tiny starlight flickers, fading in and out. Despite their trust in both Lucifer and Raphael, they could not shake a feeling of foreboding.

They did not know this would be their last day in the garden.

\---

The next events happened so quickly, ~~[Redacted]~~ had barely been able to process.

Lucifer, Raphael, and themselves had approached the throne room of the Almighty, seeking audience. Gabriel, Uriel, and Michael had barred them from entry. Raphael had shouted something about just needing to ask questions, and Lucifer had drawn his sword.

The last thing that ~~[Redacted]~~ could remember before plummeting through the clouds was thinking they saw tears in an archangel’s purple eyes.

They had crashed into a pool, blinding heat searing through to their bones. They could feel their face bubble and blister with the burning heat. They could hear one of their brothers screaming nearby, but could not tell which. With a special kind of horror, they realized the creeping burning was working its way down their wings. They screamed in pain, in anguish, and in hatred.

Their Grace was pulled out, tossed aside by the archangels. On the Almighty’s own order, they had said.

They fought through the pain and dragged themselves out of the scalding liquid, gasping for breath. They thrashed and spread their wings, screaming again. Their beautiful wings were no longer a brilliant and shimmering orange, but translucent. Almost opalescent, catching the light of the fire in muted purples and blues. 

A familiar buzzing followed them. Opening their eyes, they saw the humble houseflies. Lowest of their children, but beloved all the same. It gave them some comfort. They grieved for the loss. The loss of their grace, the loss of their wings, the loss of the garden and their beautiful children.

 ~~[Redacted]~~ did not know how long they stayed there, crying and burning, before they sensed another approaching.

“Rise, my dear sibling,” Lucifer, skin burning red like volcanic rock, stood beside them, “we have much work to do.”

“Why,” ~~[Redacted]~~ cried out, “why would She do thizzz!” They shook their head at the buzzing sound that left their throat, words catching on it and dragging it out unprompted, “And why can’t I remember my name?”

“I told you, we are replaceable,” Lucifer said, “We are the fallen now, we have been cast aside, for the simple want of being loved. Our grace is burned out, and our names have been ripped away as well.”

 ~~[Redacted]~~ gave up all pretense, burying their face in their hands and crying.

“Shh, my dear sibling,” Lucifer said, “there will be time for grief later, for now, we must plan.”

“Plan for what?” ~~[Redacted]~~ asked, trying to wipe the tears from their eyes

“For our revenge,” Lucifer smiled, his teeth now yellowed and sharp. He extended a hand once again, “Rise, Lord Beelzebub, and take your rightful place by my side.”

As Beelzebub looked around, they saw other angels falling through the heavens. Those who undoubtably took Lucifer’s side after the initial casting. Anger welled inside of them at a God who could profess to love but be this vengeful.

Lord Beelzebub made their decision and took their brother’s hand and with it their place as Prince of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on [Tumblr](https://moveslikebucky.tumblr.com) or in the [Ineffable Outliers Discord](https://discord.gg/xYuHWxz)!


End file.
